


Story VI: Post-Its and Hallucinations

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [6]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied DaiMao, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke is helped, even though it is misinterpreted.





	Story VI: Post-Its and Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> A/N: First of all, Happy New Year 2018 for my dear readers (and the real-life characters written here, in case you're reading too... who knows, right?). I love all of you! Have a great year ahead! :D  
> Sorry for taking so long... I was so busy in with Christmas and life just got in the way. Church choir will never stop being magical.
> 
> No, no, no, my head told me to keep writing. So, enjoy this short, slice-of-life story! It happens two weeks after Story V.

.

.

.

It all began with a broken laptop and lots of paperwork.

Daisuke walked in his newest play’s rehearsal venue, getting ready to go home, to see his manager and assistant scowling in front of a laptop. It was amusing, but Daisuke didn’t dare to show it, because he knew it was serious. Kinoshita rarely had that dark expression on his face if the situation wasn’t so grave.

“What’s going on?” he asked, out of curiosity.

At first, his question was answered with silence. It was when Kinoshita looked up that he was acknowledged.

“Be careful on your way home, Daisuke-san,” he greeted briefly before looking back to the laptop with the same frown. Daisuke had enough; his curiosity was killing him. He joined them almost immediately, and finally understood what made them so down.

The laptop was not responding. How much Kyousuke clicked on the screen, it didn’t show any reactive sign.

“What’s with that laptop?” Daisuke asked.

“Stuck,” Kyousuke replied desperately. “And it’s been acting that way since you started your today’s practice. What should we do, Kinoshita-san?”

Kinoshita looked like he was ready to pull his hair off his scalp. “I don’t know! I should’ve sent that today. Can you take care of it while I talk to that producer? I’ll be very, very grateful, Hamao-kun!”

Daisuke watched as his assistant gave his manager a reluctant nod with a confused look on his face. Kinoshita expressed more of his gratefulness before leaving them, almost running. They watched him leave behind the door in silence before Kyousuke’s sigh was heard.

“Good. What to do now?” he told himself, loud enough for Daisuke to hear. He cursed when the screen suddenly turned blue and Daisuke pitied him.

“Why don’t you use yours?”

“Er, excuse me, Dai-chan? This is _my_ laptop.” It was the first time Daisuke saw anger on his assistant’s eyes. “I lent it to Kinoshita-san because he needed to access some important documents about you and your past projects, but it seems like he broke it. Now all I have is a blue screen.”

Daisuke covered his face with his palm. He was familiar of Kinoshita’s panicking nature, which would be destructive whenever it was on the highest level. Even though it wasn’t frequent, it was still irritating. Poor Kyousuke. “So, what’ll you do now, Mao-kun?” he asked sympathetically. “You still need to send those documents, right?”

“Yes. I’ll stop by the internet café and rewrite the documents from scratch, I guess.” Kyousuke tilted his head, at a stack of paper nearby that Daisuke hadn’t noticed. It made the actor wince; there should be twenty-five pages at least. “Should be going if I want to get this done before deadline.”

“And when is the deadline?”

Kyousuke groaned his answer. “Seven o’clock.”

Daisuke glanced at his watch and winced for the second time, since it was already four-thirty in the afternoon. An idea sparked in his mind. “Listen,” he spoke hurriedly. “If you try to go to the internet café at this hour, you’ll most probably get it started at five. The nearest one is pretty far from here, and not to mention the queue.”

His assistant merely frowned at him and closed his laptop without even _trying_ to turn it off. Daisuke had never seen him so agitated.

“What I’m saying is,” Daisuke continued. “You can use my laptop at home.”

 _That_ stopped Kyousuke from moving. “What?”

“My house is closer than the nearest café, and you can start immediately. What do you say?”

Kyousuke closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them, the frown was still there. “It’s not like I have another choice. Thank you, Dai-chan.”

And so they went.

* * *

Daisuke let his assistant work by himself as he prepared dinner. He didn’t have anything much stashed in his refrigerator, at least not for a sudden guest. He was thinking about ordering a takeout when Kyousuke practically bounced into the kitchen.

“Kinoshita-san just called,” he announced, grinning. “He just finished convincing the producers, and the deadline’s extended ‘till midnight.”

“Great!” Daisuke was happy for him, he really did. Kyousuke was nothing but a hardworking, determined assistant. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Kyousuke nodded and left him alone. Daisuke ordered takeout and reminded himself to buy more retail blood for supply. When Daisuke was going to bed, he told Kyousuke that it was alright for him to crash in his house. Kyousuke was too caught up in his work to notice, but when midnight came and the documents were finally sent, it was easy to steer the sleepy young man onto the couch. Daisuke turned off the laptop and covered the sleeping guest with a blanket. He lingered, though, since he couldn’t stop admiring the young man’s facial features.

_Did the dancing boy grow up to be as beautiful as Mao-kun? Should ask Ryouma about that._

Daisuke shook the thought from his mind and hurriedly slid back to his own bedroom. All in all, things went smoothly.

* * *

A few days later, Daisuke woke up with a yellow paper on the headboard. Frowning, he blinked a few times, trying to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination. He’d been so tired from the yesterday’s show so it was no wonder if he was seeing things as a result.

It wasn’t.

A small Post-It was glued on the headboard, and almost fell onto Daisuke’s forehead as he sat up. The vampire caught it and frowned as he read the words written.

 

_Daisuke Watanabe: November 6, 1982_

_Ryouma Baba: December 15, 1984_

_Keisuke Minami: July 5, 1985_

_Taiki Naito: February 18, 1988_

_Tatsuya Kinoshita: January 5, 1969_

 

“Dates?” Daisuke muttered to himself in confusion. He placed the paper on the nightstand and scratched his head, trying to figure out when he wrote it. Maybe he _did_ write them so he could remember. Despite already knowing about his heritage, Daisuke still had a hard time remembering dates, and everything associated to that. The damage of the attempted memory cleansing back in 1691, apparently, was permanent.

He didn’t pay it much heed, until he saw it somewhere else. To be precise, _everywhere else_.

 

On his bedroom door.

On the couch.

On his refrigerator.

On one of his bottles of retail blood.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

On his bathroom door handle.

On the kitchen counter.

On the window.

 

Daisuke screamed, because he saw it everywhere and it scared him shitless.

* * *

“You what?!”

“I think I’m hallucinating, Ryouma.”

Vampire-Wannabe scratched his head, while Minami eyed Daisuke with concern. They were alone in the changing room, half an hour after they finished the recent episode of Triple Zone. Daisuke picked his bag and showed them one of the Post-Its he’d brought from home. His fellow actors swarmed it, trying to look more closely.

“Maybe you wrote them, Dai-chan,” Minami theorized. “After all, you still suck at remembering dates.”

Daisuke sighed. “Maybe I did. But I surely didn’t place them everywhere in my house.”

An unreadable expression crossed Vampire-Wannabe’s face, and he suddenly excused himself. “Have to call someone.” That was all he said before leaving the room. Daisuke didn’t pay him more heed as he returned to Minami. This matter worried him quite badly, because a vampire wasn’t supposed to be amnesiac _and_ hallucinating.

“I remember typing those in case I can’t remember your birthdays, but I don’t remember printing them, let alone sticking them everywhere.”

“Your memory’s surely declining, Dai-chan. I can understand, perhaps the memory-deleting incident has some side effects that we haven’t known yet.”

“What should I do, Kei-chan?”

Minami thought about it for a while. “There’s something you can do.”

* * *

Daisuke slept early that day.

Well, it wasn’t actually what he intended. To be precise, it was what Minami’s idea intended. He retreated to his bedroom, laid down, and just stared at the ceiling. Breaking his own sleeping schedule was difficult, it turned out. After a while, he glanced at the headboard, where the Post-It was stuck. “When did I write you down?” he muttered to himself. “Maybe I really should see a therapist or something.”

A rustling sound stopped his plan of seeing a shrink. Daisuke closed his eyes tightly, pretending to sleep, and strained his hearing. The sounds continued outside, and Daisuke was going to confront it—he was a vampire, dammit, he was stronger than ordinary human beings!—when he heard his bedroom door being opened.

No, he wouldn’t have it.

When a shadow hovered above Daisuke’s sleep-pretending form, the vampire reached out blindly from under the blanket. He managed to grab the shadow and slam it on his bed, as he mentally cursed why he left the lamp turned off. He fought with the figure for a while, trying to find out who it actually was.

_Ryouma? No, too small._

_Naito? No, too thin._

_Doori? No—_

Between his thoughts, Daisuke managed to entangle the figure with his blanket and reached for the bedside lamp. His eyes widened when he saw the messy-haired young man who was trying to escape—and failed miserably—from the pressure of his legs.

“Mao-kun?!”

* * *

Daisuke didn’t speak to Vampire-Wannabe for three days. This reminded him of a certain Halloween party, when he intentionally made Daisuke jealous. Even though his relationship with Kyousuke didn’t change, it was still embarrassing. Sometimes he wondered if Vampire-Wannabe reincarnated just to spite him.

_“As we both know, I used your laptop, Dai-chan, to write down and send those documents. I saw the dates you wrote on the Sticky Notes. I also accidentally found your screenshots of the others’ blogs, and I realized that you always focus on their birthdays. To be honest, it confuses me because I haven’t ever seen something like that before.”_

It wasn’t like Vampire-Wannabe didn’t try to apologize to him after the cat was already out the bag. Daisuke ignored every calls, messages, and even brushed him off whenever his friend tried to say anything.

_“The day after, I met Baba-san and told him about what I found. He told me that you indeed have a bad memory, especially about dates. I want to help you, and he gave me an idea.”_

After the Halloween party, Kyousuke shouldn’t have followed _anything_ suggested by Vampire-Wannabe, despite the fact that it didn’t end as disastrously as Daisuke had expected. He just hoped Kyousuke learned his lesson after this.

_“I made the Post-Its and placed it everywhere in your house. Baba-san lent me his spare key of your apartment, saying that placing it everywhere can help you remember. I thought you’ve known about this, which is why I did it.”_

Minami had enough at the fourth day, and he ended up locking Daisuke and Vampire-Wannabe in the changing room together. Daisuke swore he could hear Doori’s laugh from outside the room before he told Minami to put the keys in his pocket and leave ‘your two idiot friends for an hour or two’. Much to the two’s dismay, Minami was happy to oblige.

_“When Baba-san called me and said that you were worried about hallucinating, I realized that I overdid it. So here I am, trying to put down all those Post-Its so you’ll be able to sleep peacefully at night. I’m so sorry, Dai-chan.”_

Vampire-Wannabe apologized for the sixtieth time in the span of four days. When Daisuke didn’t budge, he called Naito—who was an expert of breaking locks—to get them out of there because he couldn’t stand the cold shoulder Daisuke gave him anymore. Daisuke was still ignoring him as he whined, but Naito’s mocking laugh from across the line—Vampire-Wannabe put it on loudspeaker—stopped him from doing so.

Daisuke grabbed the phone from his friend’s hand. “It’s not like you never do something drastic as this, Naito-kun,” he said, a bit too sharply to be considered as a joking tone. “Don’t tell me you forget when you lock someone so I can wear your fake jewels.”

Naito spluttered, clearly not expecting Daisuke to answer. “But he’s using you, Dai-chan!” he retorted as a self-defense. “I’m just reminding him of that!”

The vampire looked away from the phone and saw his friend’s pitiful expression. Surely it felt bad when the world was laughing and angry at you. Kyousuke’s words rang back to him.

_“I’m sorry. Believe me that I’m just trying to help. I’m sure Baba-san also has the same intention.”_

After taking a deep breath, Daisuke replied, softer this time. “You don’t need to remind him, Naito-kun. It’s mine and Ryouma’s problem. Believe me, we can handle it.”

Vampire-Wannabe’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Knowing Daisuke for a long time made him able to determine when the vampire was ready to forgive him. Naito, however, wasn’t that easy to convince.

“Are you sure? Don’t give out false hopes, Dai-chan. Baba-chan might be silly and has strange ideas in his mind—” Vampire-Wannabe groaned loudly at this. “—but if you can’t keep your word, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Possessive, aren’t you, Naito-kun?”

“Baba-chan’s trait rubs on me.” Daisuke laughed, and Naito followed before continuing. “Anyway, gotta go. Talk whatever you need to, and call me when you need me to break that lock. Bye, bye, Baba-chan! See you later, Dai-chan!”

With that, he disconnected the call. Daisuke put the phone on the table and stared deeply at his friend. “Don’t apologize. You’ve said that a lot it almost loses its meaning.”

“Okay.”

“Did you tell Mao-kun to pick all those Post-Its from my house?”

Vampire-Wannabe shook his head. “I just said that you’re worried that you may be hallucinating. Pretty badly, I might add. He acted on his own, and since he still holds my spare key of your apartment, he didn’t tell me that he returned there.”

“He’s lucky I didn’t call the cops. Do you know where I caught him?”

“No.”

“He got into my bedroom, Ryouma! He was going to pick the Post-It on my headboard when I grabbed him. Kei-chan told me to pretend to be asleep, and thanks to him, I could catch who placed all those yellow notes in my house.”

“In your bedroom?” Vampire-Wannabe tried to hide his amusement to that. “ _Bedroom_?”

“Shut up.”

“How did you catch him? Entangling him with your blanket? Throwing him onto the mattress?”

Daisuke bristled. Oh, how easy the tables to be turned. “What? That’s not the point here!”

“It isn’t!” Vampire-Wannabe was openly grinning now. “But I can imagine that happening. Did it lead you two anywhere? I hope so, Dai-chan. We’re kinda tired of seeing you two acting like stiff cardboards, you know.”

“Ryouma!”

“Fine, fine. He was lucky that I was the one who placed that Post-It on your headboard, or he would’ve seen the other version of you. You drooling and looking like an idiot in your sleep surely will drive your fans away.”

Daisuke kicked him. Hard. On the shin. What a nice feeling, to see his friend shriek in pain like that. “You were there?” he asked as Vampire-Wannabe rubbed the pain on his leg.

“On the first night, yeah. Mao-kun didn’t want to get there on his own so he asked for my help. I didn’t know that you were already asleep. Both of us thought you went out for a drink or something, and we intended to tell you when you returned home. I almost had a heart attack, you know, when I saw you sleeping there. Once again, I’m sorry, Dai-chan. Never thought you’ll take it as a hallucination.”

Daisuke found sincerity on his friend’s expression, and finally nodded. “It’s alright. I know both of you mean well.”

Vampire-Wannabe smiled widely. “Thanks, my friend. But there’s something I need you to do.”

“What’s that?”

And as Vampire-Wannabe told him, Kyousuke’s words returned because it fitted.

_“Forgive me if it sounds rude, Dai-chan, but I really want to know more about you.”_

* * *

“Since you’re a sucker for sweets, here.”

From his seat on the couch, Kyousuke’s face lit up as Daisuke put down the bowl of candies he’d stashed in his cupboard. It was a day after Daisuke forgave Vampire-Wannabe that he invited Kyousuke for a talk in his apartment. This time, he’d prepared dinner instead of ordering a takeout, and now they were lounging in Daisuke’s living room, eating sweets as desserts just because Daisuke knew how much his assistant loved them.

“Are you still angry?” he asked quietly.

“If I am, you won’t be here now, Mao-kun.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sound like Ryouma. How many times do I have to tell you, Mao-kun? It’s okay.”

“So why am I here, then? I’m expecting you to yell at me.”

“I really should ask you something first.”

“Go ahead.”

“In this,” Daisuke began, waving one of the Post-Its. “Why didn’t you write your own birthday?”

“…Oh.” Kyousuke looked down and was silent for a while, as if not knowing what to say. “I thought you won’t need it. I’m not as important as the others, after all.”

Daisuke couldn’t help but to smile, even though his assistant was unable to see it. “Whoever’s been saying that to you deserves to be kicked in the ass.”

Kyousuke looked up, his eyes widening. “Dai-chan, it’s not that important.”

“I’m the one who can decide that, Mao-kun.” Daisuke handed him the small yellow paper. “Now write that down.”

The young man obliged, and returned the Post-It to Daisuke not long after. _Kyousuke Hamao: June 25, 1991_. Daisuke eyed the words intensely, wondering whether the date was related to something in his past. As hard as he tried to look for it in his head, he couldn’t find any, and finally gave up with a sigh. He made a mental note to ask Minami when they met each other someday in the near future.

“Dai-chan?”

Kyousuke’s call cut thoughts off Daisuke’s mind. He, who’d been standing all this time, eventually sat down next to his assistant. “Listen, I’m not angry at you. Not anymore. And neither am I mad at Ryouma. I know you two mean well, and placing those Post-Its is a good thing to do because my memory is kinda corrupted. Me and Ryouma have talked about this and we’re good now.”

“What do you mean by ‘your memory is corrupted’?”

It was the question Daisuke had waited since he welcomed Kyousuke into his apartment. After all, Vampire-Wannabe had suggested him to do that. Daisuke knew how trust worked; and he wanted Kyousuke to trust him the way he’d trusted him. “Well, it’s a long story, Mao-kun, but that’s why you’re here, actually. You’ve known I’m a vampire, but I haven’t told you anything about my past. It’s time for you to know.”

Kyousuke leaned against his seat, waiting.

Daisuke took a deep breath. “Kei-chan dug my own history for me, because I couldn’t remember all of it… only flashes of memories. So… I was born hundred years ago, and I belonged in a vampire clan. Children liked to play in our front yard. They were too young to be my playmates, so I only watched them play and occasionally drew them. One day, I found one who loved to dance…”

**Author's Note:**

> This series should've ended in Story IV so why am I here? << a question I keep asking myself  
> Maybe because I love this series so much and writing really, really helps me dealing with life.
> 
> Anyway, finally this is done! We all know his history already, so let’s leave those two alone. Pretty short, I know. Let’s hope Story VII is longer, k?  
> Whoa, stop right there. Does that mean there will be Story VII? Who knows, right?
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
